


Sara Lance imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of imagines for Sara Lance from my tumblrs





	Sara Lance imagines

You and Sara Lance had chemistry there was no doubt about that.

You met years ago when Oliver Queen heard about the vigilante Daredevil and asked you to come to Star City to help him take down Deathstroke.

From then on you and Sara would cross each others paths every once in a while, the feelings growing stronger with each encounter.

You almost kissed her once but backed out in the last second convincing yourself you’d be better off as just friends.

You’d be better off as just friends even though you could hear her breath hitch and feel her pulse race every time you touched.

You’d be better off as just friends even though neither one of you ever felt safer in your dangerous jobs then when you were with one another.

You’d be better off as just friends even though you were on each others minds every day you were apart.

Then Sara joined the Legends and you were the first person she thought to call when Damian Darhk came back into the picture.

You were always there when you needed each other so you packed a bag the second you got off the phone with her.

“He helped Oliver defeat Darhk the first time, he can do it again with us,” Sara told the team.

“Are you sure its not because you have a crush on him?” Ray said casually.

“Wait Sara’s got a crush?” Nate laughed.

“I don’t have a crush,” Sara huffed.

“I remember the way you acted around him, I’ve never seen you so tongue tied plus you got super jealous when Thea flirted with him,” Ray continued.

“Oh she’s totally got a crush,” Nate grinned.

“Come on guys leave her alone,” Amaya said hitting Nate on the shoulder.

When you arrived Sara’s team could instantly pick up on the sexual tension.

“I missed you Lance,” you said hugging her.

“I missed you too,” she replied hugging you back tightly, “I’m glad you came.”

“Of course I did, its not everyday i get to be in the presence of a world wonder such as yourself,” you laughed.

“But if he’s blind how can he tell hot blondie is?” Mick grunted to Stein as they watched you two blatantly flirt.

“Because mister Rory, not every relationship is about looks,” Stein sighed.

“Boring,” Mick grunted before walking away.

“When do you think they’ll finally tell each other how they feel?” Jax asked.

“Who knows mister Jefferson, love works in mysterious ways,” Stein responded.

It was a year later when you saw each other again.

The legends were going after Mallus and needed your help.

You were sitting next to her at the counter in the old western bar after Mallus was defeated, taking your time before having to say goodbye again.

“I always hate this part,” you told her, “saying goodbye to you i mean.”

“I hate it too,” she chuckled.

“Maybe we could see each other more often then,” you suggested.

“How often were you thinking?” Sara asked playfully.

“Often enough that I can take you on a real date sometime… You know in our time?”

“You want to take me on a date?”

“I’ve wanted to ask you out for a long time Sara,” you told her.

“Lucky for you I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out for just as long,” she teased.

There was brief moment of silence before Sara spoke again.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” she said leaning in.

“Please do,” you mumbled, finally feeling Sara’s lips on yours.


End file.
